


Fun and Sunshine

by Jld71



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amusement Parks, Camping, Drive-In, Fairs, Fireworks, Fishing, Gen, Marshmallows, Picnic, Racing, Seashells, beach, sandcastle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:33:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26428675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/pseuds/Jld71
Summary: Dean surprises Sam by taking him to a drive-in.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	1. Drive-In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TammyRenH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TammyRenH/gifts), [cyncitymojo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyncitymojo/gifts), [JJ1564](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ1564/gifts), [Dizzojay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dizzojay/gifts).



> Do Not Re-Post Without My Written Permission - Only To Be Posted On My AO3 Or LiveJournal Accounts.
> 
> A collection of drabbles written based on fun and sunshine.

Dean watched as Sam shot him a disapproving look. “Just get in the car, already.”

“Why? Just tell me what’s going on,” Sam grumped as he complied with Dean’s demand. Once seated, he turned to Dean. “Where are we going?”

Without a word, Dean started the Impala and pulled out of the parking space, leaving the motel as a fading image in the rearview mirror. “You’ll just have to wait and see,” Dean stated, turning on the music and ending and further conversation.

Sam slumped down in his seat, shooting furtive glances at Dean as they drove to some mysterious destination. As they rounded a corner and pulled up to the gate, Sam sat up, hazel eyes wide, as Dean paid for their admission into the drive-in. “A drive-in?” Sam asked excitedly. 

“Yeah, cool, right?” Dean asked with a smile, knowing how Sam had always wanted to experience what he considered to be normal, and he wanted that for Sam. As he pulled up to an empty spot and parked, he turned to Sam. “I figured since it’s summer and you’ve always wanted to go to a drive-in, a perfect summer night like tonight was the time to do it. We got plenty of snacks in the back, so settle in and enjoy.”

Sam shot Dean a dimpled smile. “Thanks for doing this,” he said as he grabbed the bags filled with snacks, offering a bag of popcorn to Dean. 

Dean just chuckled and settled in to watch the movie, happy that he had put a smile on Sam’s face. 

  
  
  



	2. Going Fishing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean decides to take Sam fishing for the first time.

“What are those?” Sam asked as he pointed at two tall things leaning against the motel wall.

Dean looked up from the small cooler he was packing with a few sandwiches he had made. “What’s what?” he asked.

“These,” Sam asked as he touched one of the thin poles, trying his best not to topple it over. 

“Those are fishing poles. We’re gonna go to the lake and see if we can’t catch a fish or two,” Dean explained as he finished packing the cooler. He watched as Sam’s bottom lip began to tremble.

“We’re gonna catch fish? We’re gonna kill them?” six-year-old Sam asked as his eyes began to fill with unshed tears. He didn’t want to kill anything.

“No, no, we can catch them and then let them go,” Dean offered, seeing how upset his little brother was getting over the idea that they were going to kill a fish.

“We can?” Sam asked, perking up and wiping away his tears with the back of his hand. “We can really just let them go?”

“Sure, Sam, of course, we can do that,” Dean promised. He would promise anything just to see Sam smile. 


	3. Going Fishing - Take 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean decides to take Sam fishing, again.

Dean finished packing the cooler with beers and a few sandwiches as Sam walked into the kitchen. “Hey,” he said as he closed the lid.

“Hey,” Sam responded as he eyed the cooler. “Going someplace?” he questioned as he leaned against the doorframe.

“No, we’re going someplace,” Dean shot back with a smile. 

“We are?”

“Yup,” Dean responded with a nod of his head. “The cooler’s packed with beers and sandwiches. I’ve got the fishing poles already in the Impala. Just waiting on you so we can get on the road.”

“Wait, you wanna go fishing?” Sam asked with a twinkle in his eyes, remembering the first time Dean had taken him fishing, letting him catch and release the fishes just to make him happy.

“Yeah, unless you have a better offer,” Dean commented nonchalantly. 

Sam couldn’t hide the wide, dimpled smile that came to his face. “No, no other offers.”

“Good, then let’s get going. Oh, and yes, we can let the fishes go if you want,” Dean said with a chuckle as he pushed past Sam. Taking a few more steps, he glanced over his shoulder. “You coming or what?”

“Yeah, let’s go,” Sam said excitedly, happily following Dean out of the kitchen. 


	4. Picnic Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam decides he and Dean are going on a picnic.

“Sam?” Dean called out. “Sam, where are you?” he called again as he made his way into the kitchen. 

“You don’t have to yell,” Sam grumped as he dried his hands. He turned away from the sink to look at his brother. 

Sniffing the air, Dean eyed his brother, curiosity clearly showing on his face. “Why does it smell like… fried chicken?” he asked, cocking his head to the side.

“Because I just finished making it.”

Dean rubbed his hands together, ready to demand that Sam hand over the chicken. 

Sam held up a hand, stopping Dean from speaking. “You want a piece?” He watched as Dean nodded his head. “Then you have to go on a picnic with me. We’ve been cooped up in the bunker too long and it’s a beautiful summer day.”

“A picnic?” 

Sam smirked at Dean, crossed his arms over his chest, and nodded his head in response.

“Fine, let’s go on a picnic,” Dean grumbled knowing there was no other way he was getting a piece of fried chicken.


	5. Fireworks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean stops driving so he and Sam can watch the fireworks.

The first burst of light caught Dean’s attention as it lit up the pitch-black night sky. He looked over at Sam to see that he was slumped against the door asleep. He smiled at the sight. Sam was peaceful like this, not a care in the world as he slept. 

Another burst of light caught his attention and he turned his head just in time to see the tendrils of sparkling light mimicking twinkling stars before they blinked out of sight. His lips twitched up into a smile as he made his decision.

Pulling the Impala off the road, he cut the engine and then gently shook Sam awake.

“Dean?” Sam questioned, sitting up as he rubbed his eyes and then looked questioning at Dean. The only response he got was Dean pointing at the night sky through the window as another firework exploded, filling the dark sky with shimmering colors of reds, blues, and golds. 

“Fireworks,” Sam said in awe as he watched another light up the night sky. 

“Yeah, let’s watch them, then we can get back on the road.”

“Thanks, Dean,” Sam whispered, not taking his eyes off the sky as another firework exploded, causing him to laugh in excitement. 

Dean chuckled softly, enjoying this brief moment of normalcy for them. 


	6. Camping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean takes Sam camping.

“Come on Sam, don’t be such a stick in the mud,” Dean said, trying to cajole his brother into having a good time. “We’re gonna have a great time.”

“Dean, this was not what I had in mind when I said I wanted to relax,” Sam said as he eyed the clearing they were in. 

“We never do anything like this, unless we really have to. This is just for us,” Dean commented as he finished setting up their tent.

“Right, and we didn’t have to. We had a perfectly nice motel room back in the last town. And, for whatever reason, we just had to leave them both behind.”

Dean didn’t miss the bitchface Sam shot him; the one showing him the Sam was already annoyed and they had only been outside for an hour. “This will be great for us; getting back to nature, unplugging from our devices, living off the land,” Dean said with a wide smile.

“I was perfectly happy not doing any of that. I wanted to do some research. I think there’s a case we might be interested in…”

“Enough, a night or two of camping out during great summer weather isn’t going to kill you,” Dean responded.

“Yeah, but I might kill you,” Sam said under his breath as he picked up one of their sleeping bags and tossed it inside the tent. 


	7. The Search

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam helps Dean look for just the right stick for roasting marshmallows.

“What are we doing?” Sam asked as he trailed after Dean.

“Looking for some sticks,” Dean said as he kicked at the dirt.

“What’s wrong with those?” Sam pointed to a few they had just walked by.

“Nah, not good enough.”

“Why?” Sam asked as he scrunched his face up in confusion. “Why aren’t they good enough?

“Those aren’t right. We need long ones that are straight,” Dean explained, seeing the confusion on Sam’s face. “They need to be perfect so we can roast marshmallows on them.

“Oh!” Sam clapped his hands in excitement. They didn’t get to do things like that too often, and when they did, it was always a treat. 

“Yay, so they have to be just right, not too long, but long enough, and they have to be straight, or they’re no good. So, we gotta keep looking,” Dean said as he held out his hand for his brother.

“Got it! We’re gonna find the best sticks.”

“Darn right we are!”


	8. Beach Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam sees a beach for the first time.

Dean heard Sam’s giggles, and he couldn’t help but laugh himself as he watched his little brother wading in the shallow beach water. “Whatcha doing?” he called out.

“Letting the water hit my toes,” Sam called out and giggled again as Dean made his way back over to him. 

“You like it?”

“Yeah. So, this is the beach? It’s really big,” Sam said in awe as he looked out at the endless blue water before them.

“Pretty awesome, huh?” Dean asked as he knocked shoulders with Sam. 

“It’s so cool!” 

“It is, but make sure you don’t go any deeper than this without me. Don’t want you to get carried out to sea,” Dean warned.

“Okay, I’ll stick with you.”

  
  



	9. Seashells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean takes Sam seashell collecting.

“Here, take this,” Dean said as he handed Sam a small green plastic pail with a yellow shovel attached to its handle. He had managed to talk their father into buying them at a gas station right before they had pulled up to the public beach they were at for the day. It was a rare day off for their father and he had offered to take them to the beach. 

“Thanks,” Sam said as he accepted the item. “So, now what?”

“We’re gonna walk along the beach and look for the best seashells. When we find a good one, then we’re gonna put them in our pail,” Dean explained. He knew he had to keep Sam busy while their dad took a breather. It was better to keep Sam with him than letting him run around on his own.

“What makes them the best?” Sam inquired as he slipped his little hand into Dean’s slightly bigger one.

“The seashells can’t be cracked or broken. If they are, then you gotta throw them back. Got it?”

“Got it,” Sam assured Dean with a nod of his head. 

“Great, let’s go.”


	10. Sandcastles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam wants to build a sandcastle.

“Dean, look at what I’m doing!” Sam called out, catching his older brother’s attention. 

Dean turned from the water to see Sam kneeling in the sand with a large mound of sand next to him. “Whatcha doing?” he asked as he made his way over to Sam. 

“Building a sandcastle. I want it to be as big as me,” Sam explained with a grin. 

Dean eyed the sand. Sam had the sand part down, but he didn’t see a castle at all. 

“Wanna help me?” Sam questioned, shielding his eyes from the sun as he looked up at Dean. 

Seeing the hopeful look on Sam’s face, Dean couldn’t say no. “Sure I do, Sammy. So, does it have to be as big as you, or could it maybe be a little bit smaller?”

Sam shrugged his shoulders and chewed on his bottom lip as he thought about Dean’s question. “I guess smaller’s okay, but not too small,” he said as he started gathering more sand.

“Okay, sounds like a plan.”


	11. Racing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam wants to race Dean.

Dean stood with his hands on his hips, watching as Sam drew a line in the sand. He walked closer, wanting to get a better look, wondering what his younger brother was doing. “Hey, Sam, what’s that for?”

Standing up, Sam brushed the beach sand off his hands. “That’s the starting line.”

“For what?” Dean inquired, not understanding what Sam was talking about.

“For our race. Figured we could race from that line,” Sam said as he pointed to the line the water was slowly creeping up on to erase, “to the rocks. We can see who’s the fastest.”

Dean could see the silent plea in Sam’s hazel eyes. He looked at the line and then at the rocks and then at his bare feet, squishing the sand between his toes. “Okay, let’s see who’s fastest.”

“Stand just behind the line. Ready? On your mark, get set, go!” Sam called out and took off running, focusing on his goal of making it to the rocks. 

Dean counted to thirty before taking off after Sam, slowly running behind him, determined to let Sam win this time. 

Sam reached the rocks and turned to see Dean was just catching up to him. “I won! I’m the fastest!” Sam crowed.

“Yeah you are,” Dean agreed as he hugged his brother, choosing to remain silent over the fact that he had let Sam win. 


	12. Two Hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Sam spend some time at a fair.

“What can we do first?” Sam asked as he grabbed onto Dean’s arm, shaking it to get his brother’s attention. He looked around the fairgrounds, taking in the games of chance, the many vendors selling food, and the rides being offered. He couldn’t decide what he wanted to do first, since he wanted to do everything all at once. 

“Don’t know, what do you want to do?” They had two hours to kill, just to be kids before they had to meet their father at the fair’s entrance. 

“Can we try the ring toss? Or maybe go on the Tilt-A-Whirl? Maybe we can get some fried dough!” Sam rambled off as he looked at Dean, hazel eyes pleading with Dean to let him pick first. 

“Sounds like a plan, Sammy. Let’s see how much we can do before we either run out of money or we have to meet Dad.”


	13. Amusement Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam suggests going to an amusement park.

These days were rare for them; their father had given them money and allowed Dean to drive the Impala. At first, they had just driven around until Sam mentioned going to the amusement park.

“Why not?” Dean surmised as he parked the car and got out. Sam joined him as they paid and walked through the gate. “So, what do you want to do first?” Dean asked as he surveyed the amusement park. Before them was the roller coaster, and a few games. Beyond those were a few food vendors. “Sky’s the limit, or at least until the money runs out,” Dean chuckled. 

“Let’s see if we can win a stuffed animal at the Watergun; see which of us is better at it,” Sam suggested. 

“Well, there’s no contest, that’s me,” Dean shot back as he made his way over to the suggested game.

“Oh, really? Let’s just see about that!” Sam said as he followed Dean, ready to give his older brother a run for their money. “Okay Dean, it’s time to put up, or shut up.”

Dean just smirked at Sam, he raised his gun and aimed, ready for the game to start. 


End file.
